If Seth Imprinted
by lovelydemonchild
Summary: Most of the La Push wolf pack boys have imprinted. But what happens when one of the youngest, Seth, imprints?


**-Author's note- hey guys. I've always had a fascination with Seth, and last summer while working, I got the idea to write what would happen if Seth imprinted. I've written four drafts and this is the best draft for this chapter. Reviews would be lovely.**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

I stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the boundaries of La Push, hidden within the cover of the trees. I could smell the rain, which was surely on its way, and the smell of the sea. It was mid-afternoon and nearing the end of my patrolling shift. Nothing new had been going on around Forks since the last fight with the old vampires over Edward and Bella's daughter; this bored me, the lack of action, but everyone was happy so that's all I really care about—however, patrol is still necessary…according to Jake and Sam. I sat back on my hind legs, scratching softly at the dirt under my paws.

I was enjoying the time alone, even though I knew I wasn't truly alone in every sense of the word. I could hear the mental voices of Quil and Embry, who had patrol with me today, but they were off on other sides of the boundaries, yet they were still arguing about something I didn't care to pay attention to today. I was just too lost in my own thoughts; I'd been at the Cullen's place today, as I seem to be too often for my sister's and mom's liking, but they were nice people and they took care of Jake, Leah and I when we were homeless.

I didn't like the whole "vampires-vs-werewolves" thing; we ARE just people, right? Anyways, I was at their place, watching Renesmee and Jake playing and I couldn't help but notice the deep care and love Jake has for the little girl; not in a romantic sort of way, but just as if she made him happy like nothing else could in this world; I saw it in his head, the way he saw her, and it made me…jealous. I've never been one to be jealous of people; I've been pretty content with my life. But this, for some reason I was craving it.

As I was watching Jake and Nessie, I felt the want to imprint. Of course, that train of thought was promptly stopped when I heard a chuckle behind me and i turned around to find Edward standing by one of the glass doors, my cheeks turned as red as they could with my tan skin and I nearly tripped over my own two feet as I tried to escape the mind reading by getting off the couch and running out the door; I knew Jake, Ed and Nessie were all looking at me like I'd just gone crazy and I didn't blame them. Edward had murmured something after me but I was across the river and shifting before I could hear anything; I looked like a crazy person. My head dropped a little as I sat there on my hind legs as I thought before I was interrupted by a sharp howl and the new mind intruders as Jared, Paul and Sam shifted to take over the patrol.

_Alright, shut up Quil and Embry. _Their mental voices immediately muted at the sound of Sam's command. My head snapped up at Sam's command and I felt my ears lift as I listened for more.

_You guys are free to go, we'll take over from here. Don't take the south trail, though, there's some hikers there and we don't need to be hunted again._

I heard Quil and Embry's mumbles of agreement before their mental presence faded before the shifted. I whimpered softly and stuttered in my head. _Uhh…Sam? Can I take the south trail? I'll hide, I promise, b-but Edward promised to teach me how to drive and I uh…yeah.._

I cringed as I waited for a response; there was nothing but silence on Sam's end. After what seemed like ages, Sam growled slightly.

_Alright, Seth. _It was a defeated grunt, I knew, but it was an agreement. I mumbled a grateful thanks and turned around, quickly taking off south towards the Cullen's place. I was excited to get my first driving lesson, and Edward said it'd be in his Volvo. I had taken one hopeful look at his Ashton Martin and Edward had literally rolled on the floor laughing, his laugh booming through the house and making me jump and blush.

I shook that off as I tore through the forest, enjoying the feel of the mulch and dirt beneath by paws and the pure adrenaline that came from just running. I didn't encounter much, really, on my way to the house; I smelled a hiker, but I didn't pay much attention to that; I just kept running.

I was at the Cullen's in no time but before jumping across the river, I hid behind a young spruce tree where I'd left my cut-off jeans and a t-shirt (I'd gotten used to the shirt around Nessie) and some sneakers. I shifted, glad to have my thoughts to myself and pulled on the clothes before bounding across the river.

As I neared the door of the Cullen's house, a giant figure stepped out which could only be Emmett. "There you are little man! You up for a wrestling match?" Emmett was tall and bulky and as much wolf strength as I have, I would probably die in a match with him…or at least end up seriously injured like when Bella accidentally attacked me that one. I flinched at the memory of pain, I didn't blame Bella, of course; how could I?

I grinned nervously at Emmett, who was grinning from ear to ear, "Uh..well…uh…"

"We don't need any injuries right now, Emmett," Edward said in that calm voice of his as he stepped out of the house as well, saving me the trouble of answering.

I threw a grateful grin his way and Emmett groaned.

"Dammit, Edward. Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Emmett grumbled before taking off at inhuman speed somewhere to the side of the house, probably hoping to find someone that'd wrestle with him.

"You ready?" Edward asked me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" I said, barely able to contain my excitement. Edward chuckled at me and went into the house, motioning for me to follow. And I did. As I walked in, I saw Esme sitting by the windows, cleaning them spotless. In an odd way, Esme was like a second mom. Whenever I was over, which was way too often, she'd cook me the best food I'd tasted and make sure I was okay.

She'd probably heard us outside because she was already at my side, not looking the least bit surprised at my appearance, and hugging me. "Hello dear, are you hungry? I could make you something." She smiled down at me sweetly, looking all mom-like.

I couldn't help but smile back at her; she was so nice to me. I never did anything to deserve that. "Uhh…"I didn't exactly want to say yes, because I was embarrassed as always, but I didn't know if too say no because I hadn't eaten since this morning and the whole being-a-wolf-and-going-through-constant-growth-spurts took its tool.

Before Edward could answer for me or me being able to say something; my stomach growled. It would have gone unheard for human ears, but I was currently surrounded by vampires, so that wasn't the case.

Esme smiled sweetly at me and nodded, "I'll see what I can make," she said in the chime voice before running off to the kitchen.

Edward and I looked at each other in a knowing look and instead of heading for the garage, we headed to the family room where they kept a TV. He, of course, beat me there, because he was the fastest vampire I'd seen so far, but I made up by jumping over the couch and reaching for the remote. Edward read my mind and tried to wrestle me for it; it wasn't vicious at all, it was more like play wrestling with your big brother. A big brother I never had and one Edward was being. Esme heard out grunts and cleared her throat, "Boys!"

Her voice echoed through the house and Edward and I broke our fight, laughing and I rested on the floor. "Sorry, mom." Edward called back and he clicked on the TV, turning it on to a game of baseball. I stood up and properly seated myself on the couch; both of us were still laughing.

"Hey, where's everyone?" I asked, suddenly noticing the quietness in the house.

"Bella and Alice are off hunting, Rose is shopping I think, Emmett is outside trying to find Jasper who is currently hiding, Jacob took Nessie to the beach and Carlisle is at the hospital," he answered quickly, still chuckling to himself. I nodded in response and tried to turn my attention to the game, but I was distracted as I thought of earlier today when I'd gone running off after my thoughts had gotten me caught.

Edward heard and he turned to me, raising his eyebrows. "Anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked in that brotherly tone he'd adopted around me.

I looked at the screen, focusing on reading everything on it because I didn't know if I wanted to talk about it just yet. I wanted to keep my mouth shut for now, because I knew my jealousy was completely and utterly irrational. After a few more minutes of just the game, Esme called me to the kitchen and I stood up, eager to stop thinking about silly stuff so Edward wouldn't invade my mind. I thanked Esme as I sat at the big marble table in the middle of the kitchen. The food she made always looked so delicious I ended up devouring it. Esme smiled fondly at me as she cleaned up and a speed which would probably put all mothers to envy. By the time she was done, so was I. She seemed to always find it amusing and she cleaned up my plate before I could protest. I usually felt bad about this, but I had a present in my pocket for her.

"Mrs. Cullen, I uh," I started when Edward moved into the kitchen, leaning against the wall grinning in approval at me.

"Please, Seth, how many times must I remind you that you may call me Esme?" she said softly as she put something in a cabinet. I cleared my throat and nodded, reaching into my back pocket.

"Ah. Right. Esme, I wanted to thank you for all the things you do for me and for having me over so often in your home. So, I, uh, I made this bracelet," I stuck out my hand, holding a bracelet made of silver gingerly on my hand. It was an intricate pattern that for some reason reminded me of Esme, dotted at the hinges with flower petals.

I thought if vampires could cry, Esme would have. She took it and clasped it to her wrist before pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh thank you, dear." She mumbled, flattening my hair down. "You know you're always welcome here. This is your home as well too," she said, pulling me back by my shoulders and giving me one of her motherly smiles. I nodded and thanked her before she let me go and just at that precise moment, Edward ran out of the house; apparently he'd heard something Esme and I had missed. Esme was suddenly preoccupied, looking after Edward.

I looked back and forth before running out, "Don't worry, Mrs. Cul-Esme! I'll see what's up!" I called, running after Edward.

As I got outside, I saw what the commotion was all about. Bella and Alice were crossing the river. I didn't think their faces could get anymore pale but it sure seemed like they were very white as Bella held a body gingerly in her arms.

And that's when it happened.

Everything I'd ever considered important; my mom, my sister, my dad's memory, the pack, the Cullen's, the tribe. Just everything and anything that had ever mattered suddenly didn't seem as important as the girl in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and see why she was limp; I suddenly couldn't imagine life without her.

And I could see. I could see the silver string that tied me to her; the string that seemed thin but that I knew was currently holding me right to the ground.

It was happening. It had happened. I'd imprinted.


End file.
